Traditionally, space processing systems are designed for a one-to-one mapping of logical networks to physical networks, with each physical network being presented to the user as a single logical network. Each physical (and hence, logical) network is capable of running a single network protocol over a single network topology, while possibly allowing some protocol-specific variants. There is currently no existing method to partition a single physical network into multiple isolated logical networks for usability, performance, or isolation purposes without resorting to separate physical networks. For space processing systems, employing a dedicated physical network for each logical network in the system is especially costly both in terms of financial resources and the long lead time involved in designing a flight-worthy system. Creating multiple physical networks increases both the complexity and size of the design, and requires designers follow multiple sets of design practices when constructing the system architecture.